Switched Personalities!
by KiyokoshuSama
Summary: Something weird is going on...all the students who participated in the concours are not acting like themselves...Can Lili find out what's going on and stop it in time? Kahoko: Ehh? Tsukimori: Shut up and read the story. Kiyoko: That wasn't very nice, Len-kun. Kahoko: T.T Tsukimori: OI! WHO SAID YOU COULD CALL ME LEN-KUN? Chapter 3 is up! Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Huh?

**Switched Personalities? By. Kiyoko-Chan**

**Kiyoko: Ohayou! I wanted to make a fanfiction, so...I did~! ^_^**

**Tsukimori: Please. It's not even that well written.**

**Kiyoko: Oi, that wasn't very nice...T.T**

**Tsuchuira: Don't listen to him, Suishou-san, he's just being a baka.**

**Tsukimori: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?**

**Kiyoko: Ahaha, ^_^"...Please review!**

When Kahoko Hino arrived at school, there were some male admirers waiting for her.

"Ohayou Hino-sama!" they all cried, hoping to catch her attention today, unlike yesterday, when she had fled away from them, leaving them heart-broken.

Instead of running away like she normallywould, as Mio and Nao watched from a bush, she turned toward them. She smiled a charming smile as she said, "Ohayou."

Mio and Nao watched in disbelief as she strode over to her admirers with a proud posture. She gave them another charming smile and said, "How are you all doing today?" she drawled, while giving one of them a wink. He collapsed immediately.

"Well, I must be getting to class. I will see you later." She winked and left them all speechless-including Mio and Nao.

Len Tsukimori fell asleep in the practice rooms after school yesterday, and that was how he was found in the morning. He had a rather angelic expression on his face while he slept; a not very familiar expression.

That was how Kahoko Hino found him when she went into the practice rooms. "Mm, Tsukimori-kun, asleep again? Not very like you, I have to say." She smirked as Tsukimori rubbed his eyes and sat up, slowly, unlike his usual pace.

"O...Ohayou…Hino…san…." Tsukimori said slowly, as if to comprehend what had just happened. "I…I fell asleep….while practicing…the violin…" Tsukimori yawned and gave another angelic smile to Kahoko.

"If you say so, Tsukimori." Kahoko had a rather amused look on her face, and strode out again.

Tsukimori yawned…And fell back asleep.

"Oi! Hihara-san!" one of Hihara's friends ran up to him.

Hihara gave a rather cold look to him. "Do you need something?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

His friend looked in shock, Hihara was usually friendly.

"If you don't need me, don't call for me again." Hihara snapped. He strode away, a little angrily.

"Whoa, what's with Kazuki?" His other friend joked as he joined the earlier friend.

"I have absolutely no idea." His friend that had been rejected said sadly.

"H-Hey, Fuyuumi, if it's not too much trouble, could you please help me with this problem?" one of Fuyuumi's friends asked, a little nervously. Fuyuumi was known to run away if she was pressured.

Unlikely, Fuyuumi grinned a big smile. "Oi, Sure! See, you do this…" she explained as she smiled. Everyone in her class was staring at her with a strange expression.

"What?" she demanded. "You got a problem?" she snapped. They all turned back, scared out of their mind. How one shy girl could turn into a brave fearless girl was a mystery to them…

At lunch, Nami Amou ran off to find Shimizu. She found him almost immediately.

"Oi, Shimizu, do you think you could answer some of my questions?" she asked eagerly.

Shimizu turned around. He smiled a bright smile, and said politely, "Konichiwa, sempai. What did you need?"

Nami was momentarily shocked because Shimizu had actually not looked like he was sleeping for once, and he actually, properly, SMILED. Then, she seemed to have regained her composure. "I would like for you to answer my questions." She said firmly.

"Ah," Shimizu said, suddenly looking nervous. "I cannot, I have um, something to do. Ja ne!" He fled so suddenly and nervously that Nami did not bother to catch up with him.

"That's weird…" Nami muttered to herself. "I could have sworn that Shimizu acted like Kahoko back there, with all the fretting and stuff."

All the 3rd year students looked in amazement.

And who could blame them? It was a funny but weird sight.

While Kazuki was being rather cold to his classmates, very unlike him, Yunoki was the absolute opposite. He was grinning his head off, and he was feeling very jumpy.

All the girls were swooning. "Yunoki-sempai looks so cute when he grins like that." One of them even fainted.

The bell finally rang, and Yunoki jumped from his seat. "Finally! I'm so hungry! And I want some food in me!"

Many girls offered to go to a café with him, but he declined, not THAT politely.

"Nah, it's alright! I will go by myself!" he declared.

Everyone was shocked by Yunoki's fearlessness and loudness.

"Oi, keep it down," Kazuki grumbled. "And you're in my way, move." He snapped.

Everyone moved silently.

Tsuchiura was nervously standing in the middle of the soccer field. He looked like he might faint.

His teammate, Sasuki, yelled, "Get it, Tsuchiura!"

He gave a sort of scream, and ran away.

Sasuki looked weirded out. "Is everything okay, Tsuchiura?"

"A-A-Ano, c-could I please g-g-go h-home?" He asked nervously. "I-I-I-I'm n-not f-feeling s-so w-well…"

"Sure," Sasuki said. "be sure to feel better."

"A-Ano, a-a-arigato!" Tsuchuira ran away, awkwardly like a girl.

Sasuki shook his head. "Man, Tsuchuira has issues."

And then the soccer ball smashed onto Sasuki's head and he fainted.

**Sasuki: Oi! Why'd you make me pass out?**

**Kiyoko: Ahaha, I thought it would be funny...**

**Sasuki: IT'S NOT. -_-**

**Tsuchiura: Why am I acting like a girl...**

**Kiyoko: Ahaha, about that...**

**Kahoko: Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Alright, what's going on?

**Chapter 2**

**Kiyoko: Gomen nesai! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a week!**

**Tsukimori: You should be. **

**Kiyoko: T.T I said I was sorry! **

**Tsuchuira: YEAH, Tsukimori, she said sorry!**

**Tsukimori: *scoff* **

**Kiyoko: Anyways, thank you soooo much for reviewing! I wasn't planning to type up another chapter, but the reviews I got were soooo nice, I decided to type it up today! **

**Tsukimori: Aaaaaaand you can all just skip her embarrassing babble. **

**Kiyoko: T.T Tsuchuira, could you please do the honors?**

**Tsuchuira: Hai! Kiyoko-Chan does not own La Corda D'oro or it's characters!**

**Tsukimori: Or else everything would be messed up. **

"Alright guys! Something's up with the concours participants!" Nami announced to her friends, Mio and Nao, with the exception of Sasuki, who was chewing gum absentmindly, and Yunoki-senpai's mini group of fangirls, and Kazuki's friend, Daisuke Hiroki. (A/N: Who, if you haven't read, got rejected by Kazuki-kun. Not that gay version, you perverted minds!)

"Well, no duh, Nami-chan." Mio pointed out. "Have you seen Kaho-chan? She's been acting the queen of the universe lately!" she paused. "Well, no offense or anything."

"If Kaho heard that she'd probably be hurt." Nao pointed out. "But Mio is right. She HAS been acting like the queen! No, not even! BIGGER THAN THAT!"

Nami stifled a giggle at Nao's freaking out. "Well, if case you haven't noticed, everyone else is been acting weird too. Like Shimizu! Have you seen him? He smiles a lot nowadays, and he's reminding me more and more of Kahoko!"

Sasuki chewed his gum. "You'd all be disgusted if you say Tsuchuira. I mean seriously! He's acting just like a shy little girl! Like….that Fuuyumi girl!"

"Speaking of Fuuyumi, she's been acting really weird, too." Nao pointed out. "I mean, the other day, I heard one of her classmates going like, she's acting really scary? The Fuuyumi I know would never have the guts to try to act scary!"

Nami burst out laughing. "FUUYUMI? SCARY? You're kidding right?"

Nao looked dead serious. "Not at all."

"Well, since we're on the topic of the concours participants, Kazuki HAS been acting weird." Daisuke muttered. "I mean, all I did was say hi to him, and he snapped at me! He was acting just like…Tsukimori!"

"Speaking of Tsukimori, has anyone seen him lately?" Nami asked, her pen in hand, her eyes glittering.

Everyone shook their head. The fangirls suddenly squealed (A/N: Sorry, I don't know what their names are. Tsukimori: NO ONE CARES!)

"Have you guys SEEN Yunoki-sama these days? He looks so hot with such a childish and crazy personality!" they squealed.

"What does personality have to do with looks?" Mio wondered.

"You know what, GET OUT." Nami ordered them.

The fangirls stood up, and flipped their hair, just like Yunoki. "Whatever." Then, they walked out.

Just then, Kahoko Hino was standing up, blowing kisses to her admirers. Her fans had grown large, extremely large, about Yunoki's fan sizes.

She then took out a rose from her shirt and threw it among her admirers. They all scrambled to get the rose.

But what they couldn't see was Mio and Nao from a bush, spying on a certain redhead and what she was doing.

Nami sneaked around the courtyard, and almost tripped over a certain bluehead (A/N: I LOVE using that term!) sleeping on the ground. He was snoring away. So, Nami did what she did best.

She snapped away and ran off with some certain pictures of a certain someone who was almost never caught napping, and was certain that she would get it onto the front of the news page.

Daisuke nervously twiddled his fingers until he spotted Hihara. "Yo, Hihara!"

"What do you want?" Hihara grumbled. "I'm late to practice my trumpet." Lately, Hihara had spent more and more time practicing his trumpet. Why, no one knows. The concours is over anyway.

Daisuke was nervous. "Um, ah, I was wondering if, um, you, uh…"

"What is it?" Hihara asked impatiently. "You're wasting my precious time."

Daisuke burst out, "Can you hang out with me and my friends at the mall?"

"No." Hihara said bluntly and walked off.

Daisuke shook his head and muttered, "I KNEW it wouldn't work."

"SHIMIZU!" Nami yelled.

Shimizu jumped. "Yes, Nami-senpai?"

Nami grinned, "I need you to-"

But Shimizu was already gone. Where to? No one knows.

Yunoki was walking down the streets, casually strolling as girls asked him for his autograph. Eventually, he got to a park, with many girls and people in it. He grinned. "Perfect."

He picked up his flute and started playing a cheerful happy tune. Loudly. Did I mention it was loud?

Everyone turned and stared. Many of the girls were from his school. They swooned and sighed.

Yunoki shot a grin, and continued playing.

Tsuchuira was trembling as he walked toward the soccer field.

Sasuki jumped out of nowhere and yelled, "BOO!"

Tsuchuira screamed like a girl and started running off.

Sasuki sighed, content. "I knew that would happen. I guess it's just the contentedness of being right." He suddenly looked confused. "Wait, was Tsuchuira sobbing?"

Little did they know, that a certain blond haired fairy was watching them, all very carefully, and suspiciously.

**Kiyoko: AHHHHHHH! I'm finished! I had to hurry through my homework too! **

**Tsukimori: Serves you right. You didn't work on it all week. **

**Kiyoko: I said I was sorry! Let it go, dude!**

**Tsuchuira: YEAH, Tsukimori. **

**Tsukimori: Why you!**

**Kiyoko: So did you like it?**

**Tsukimori: No. I hated it. **

**Kiyoko: Aw, Len-kun, you know you liked it. Just admit it. **

**Tsukimori: NO. AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT. **

**Kiyoko: Okay then, Len-koi. **

**Tsukimori: WHY YOU LITTLE-!**

**Tsuchuira: He's just mad because they're no Len X Kaho scenes. **

**Tsukimori: -blushing- (Which is a very unusual sight) I AM NOT. **

**Kiyoko: Aw, it's okay, Len-koi. I'll put some in eventually. **

**Ayame: (My Chara, and for those of you who don't know, it's from Shugo Chara.) Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3: Chiyo and Lili investigate

**Chapter 3**

**Kiyoko: Sorry guys. I haven't had an inspiration lately. :-/**

**Tsukimori: That's no excuse! **

**Kiyoko: I'm sorry! And I've had a lot of tests lately. **

**Tsuchiura: That's because report cards are soon, baka. **

**Kiyoko: Oh, that's right…**

**Tsukimori: *facepalm* Whatever, just start the story already. **

**Kiyoko: Hai! I do not own La Corda D'oro or the characters! Except for Daisuke and Chiyo…I only own them…**

"Ginzou-sama!" A small little, blond-haired fairy was flying in a palace, toward an old man. "Ginzou-sama! Please listen to me!" He begged.

"Lili! This is not the time! I have work to do, and-"Lili interrupted the old man.

"D-Demo, there's something up with the concours participants! They've all been acting weird!" Lili stammered.

"Then figure it out!" The one called Ginzou-sama roared. Then he stormed away.

"Jeez…"Lili muttered. "Why is everyone acting so weird lately?"

"Lili-kun!" A sweet voice called through the mist. Lili looked up to see another little fairy, with long caramel-coloured hair. She was wearing a long pink fluttery dress.

His face immediately lit up. "Chiyo-chan!"

She giggled. Then her face looked worried. "Is something wrong?"

Lili took a deep breath then hesitated. Then he told her what was wrong.

Chiyo looked sympathetic. "That's not good."

Lili looked up. "Do you want to help me solve this mystery?"

Chiyo grinned. "Sure!"

Lili said, "Look, wait, hide in this bush, and look at what Kahoko is doing."

Chiyo waited patiently and looked out.

Kahoko was talking to her admirers happily, and very proud. "And, I designed this statue that was just the most amazing thing!"

Her admirers sighed in admiration. "Wow Kahoko-Sama! You're so amazing!" One of them said.

Kahoko looked smug. "I know."

What Lili and Chiyo didn't realize though, was that Mio and Nao were in the bush on the other side, and looking through binoculars, watching Kahoko.

Mio shook her head. "Kaho-Chan hasn't been acting like herself lately."

Nao sighed. "I miss the old Kaho-chan."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lili and Chiyo had flown off to watch Tsukimori and Tsuchiura.

Tsuchiura was stammering. "A-Ano, Tsukimori-san, I-I was wondering i-i-if you could tell m-me the t-techniques y-you use f-for practicing?"

Tsukimori looked tired, an expression that he almost never used. "I…I…what?"

Chiyo, meanwhile, had frowned. _That doesn't seem like the great Tsukimori-Sama everyone talks about._ She thought. _Maybe Lili is right. Maybe something is wrong with them. _

Nami was running off, trying to catch Shimizu-kun and force him to answer her questions. Finally, she caught up to him. "SHIMIZU-KUNNNNNN!" she screamed.

Shimizu covered his ears, since Nami's voice was so loud. "Y-Yes, senpai?"

"QUESTIONS, MY BOY, QUESTIONS!" Nami's voice was so loud that it could have broken glass. "WHY DO YOU KEEP AVOIDING ME?"

"Ummmmm…" Shimizu muttered. "Because….Bye!" And then he dashed off.

"DAMNN YOUUU SHIMIZU-KUNNNN!" Nami shrieked, once more, causing everyone in a 5-mile range to cover their ears. (A/N: Holy crap that's loud…)

Lili and Chiyo covered their ears.

* * *

Hihara was practicing on his trumpet, as normal. Lili and Chiyo looked suspicious.

"Why does Hihara's music sound so much more serious?" Chiyo asked, looking worried.

"That's what I was wondering!" Lili exclaimed. "I hate to say this, but he's starting to sound like…Tsukimori! Not that there's anything wrong with being Tsukimori, but…It's just not Hihara."

Chiyo frowned. "You're right, Lili, it's just not Hihara-san." She grabbed Lili's hand, which made him turn a bright red. "We have to stop whoever's doing this!"

Lili nodded. "Maybe we should check on the others before we figure out what to do."

Chiyo smiled. "Good idea."

While they smiled at each other, they didn't know Daisuke was watching Hihara, when he opened the door, and stared at Hihara, completely oblivious to the fact that Chiyo and Lili were there.

* * *

When Chiyo and Lili arrived onto the big commotion, Yunoki was jumping around his fangirls, yelling something completely inaudible.

Chiyo and Lili shot each other a, "look" and watched silently.

Yunoki was saying, "You know what I want? A nice sweet for once. I hear they sell really good sweets and the Rainbow Café. Anyone want to go with me? Speaking of going, I must run! I have to help my grandma! Did you know older people have…"

He kept rambling on and on. "Yunoki-senpai is just soooo cute when he rambles!" One of the fangirls squealed in delight.

Chiyo rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Can you believe those fangirls?" she huffed.

* * *

"Hey Fuuyumi!" One of the first-years ran up to the turquoise-haired girl. She turned around and smiled. "Yes?"

"Want to play soccer with us?" They offered.

_Oh no, _Chiyo thought. _They would be sadly disappointed, because Fuuyumi hardly hung out, much less talked to anyone. _

"Sure!" Fuuyumi exclaimed.

Chiyo and Lili nearly fell down. "What's wrong with Fuuyumi? Has she gotten over her shyness?" Chiyo whispered to Lili.

"Ummm, not exactly…" Lili mumbled.

They watched silently as Fuuyumi ran over and kicked the ball extra hard, and the soccer ball went flying over the fence.

* * *

Chiyo and Lili sighed. "Well, what should we do about this?" Chiyo asked anxiously.

"About the soccer ball?" Lili asked, confused.

Chiyo facepalmed. "Are you serious Lili?" she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think we should probably get the soccer ball out of the garden…" Lili started.

"NOT ABOUT THE SOCCER BALL YOU BAKA!" Chiyo screeched. "Do you REALLY think I'm talking about the soccer ball?"

Lili looked confused. "What do you mean? Didn't you just say you didn't know what to do about the soccer ball…?"

Chiyo just rolled her eyes. "I meant about the whole situation about the personality swaps!"

"Ohhhh! Why didn't you say that BEFORE?" Lili said. "And you call ME the stupid one."

Chiyo sighed. "Anyways, any ideas?"

Lili looked surprised. "Maybe we should try to find out who's doing this." He suggested.

Chiyo hissed, "Hide!" A group of people were walking and talking toward them. They both dived into a bush.

The group of people were indeed: Nami, Mio, Nao, Sasuki, Daisuke, and Fuuyumi's friend, Akira.

Akira sighed happily. "Today, Fuuyumi –chan FINALLY did something with us!"

"Fuuyumi did? Seriously? What is up with that girl lately?" Nami demanded. "Last time I saw her, she was trembling because she had to kick the soccer ball." She rolled her eyes. "And she didn't even kick it!"

They all laughed. They continued talking about the concours participants. Chiyo and Lili came out.

"What do we do about this?" Chiyo wailed.

"Oh? Music fairies not minding their own business I see?" A voice came from behind Lili and Chiyo.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Tsukimori: To be continued? Seriously? Is that the best you've got? **

**Mika: She's doing the best she can! **

**Tsuchiura: *looks confused* Who are YOU? **

**Mika: Well, hello to you too. **

**Tsukimori: *looks annoyed* Are you going to tell us or not?**

**Mika: Fine, fine, impatient person. I'm her sister. She's taking a shower so I'm taking over for her. **

**Nami: *pops out of nowhere* Hello Mika-chan! **

**Mika: Nami-senpai, would you like to do the honors? **

**Nami: *eyes shining* SENPAI? OF COURSE I'LL DO THEM!**

**Tsukimori: How stupid. **

**Tsuchiura: *sighs* **

**Nami: Please R&R! **

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 4 **

"Please! We didn't mean to! Besides, Kahoko is my friend!" Lili begged.

Chiyo was scared. "Yeah! Kahoko is Lili's friend!"

Lili shot her a glare.

"What?" Chiyo shrugged. "It's not like I know her or anything."

"SILENCE!" the thing roared. "I SHALL PUNISH YOU. JUST WAIT AND SEE."


	4. Author's Note

Hi guys, I am so sorry but my laptop broke down and it has all of my Fanfictions in the documents. (T.T) Now, I have to rewrite everything. I'll post as soon as I can.

The reason I was taking so long is because I was waiting, hoping the guy could fix it and give me back my Fanfictions, but unluckily, he couldn't.

So, the guy still hasn't come, and here I am, retyping my ideas, trying to remember.

Sorry again! I'll post as soon as I can!

~Kiyoko


End file.
